This invention relates to a liquid container and particularly to such a container having an outer shell with an internal foldable bag filled with a liquid.
Many liquids used in industry and commercial activities are transported in and dispensed from box type containers having an internal story and dispensing pliable bag. For example, containers of this variety are used for syrups used for serving soft drinks at restaurants. These products are typically in the form of a cardboard box or shell made from folding and bonding a flat sheet of cardboard or plastic stock. A pliable plastic bag is placed in the box and thereafter filled with a liquid. The box opening provided to permit access to its interior is then sealed shut by bonding or mechanical fastener. Although such liquid containers have been in widespread use for some time there is a continuing desire to reduce the cost of such containers, and particularly, to optimize the manufacturing, fabrication and use of such containers. The present invention is related to an improved foldable box with an internal bag featuring enhancements in those areas.
The container in accordance with the present invention includes a foldable box which can be completely assembled and folded into a flat configuration, yet can be easily expanded to assume a three-dimensional configuration. The ends of the box feature open slots which enable an empty flexible bag to be inserted inside the box and thereafter filled. Fabrication is completed by taping or otherwise sealing the edge slots. Aside from the simple process of taping the box edges, there is no need for bonding end flaps of the box or using other types of mechanical fasteners. When the container is empty of liquids, the tape along the edges can be cut, allowing the internal bag to be removed and the box to be refolded. Both the box and bag can be reused or recycled, if desired.